Rookie
Corporal J.D. Rookie was a soldier is the United Nations Space Command military, being a soldier in the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Corps. He is a veteran of the Human-Covenant War, fighting very hard in many battles in the war. He then keeps fighting in the Sangheili Civil War, fighting hard against the Red Covenant Sangheili in order to help the Blue Loyalist Sangheili and UNSC in the war. Rookie serves as a major character in the main series of Halo, being a protagonist of the ODST spinoff series. Biography Rookie was born and raised on Luna, and being very patriotic, he joined the UNSC military, becoming an ODST soldier, and being placed in a squad with Edward Buck, Rich Miles, Mickey Crisp, Erik Schein, Gabriel Kavir and Veronica Taylor. Rookie fights in the Human-Covenant War, fighting in numerous vicious battles on various different worlds. Rookie keeps fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes in much vicious fighting. Eventually, he fights in the battle of Earth, with Rookie fighting Covenant forces in Africa during the invasion lead by Heirarch Regret, fighting to defend the city of Nairobi. When a full Covenant invasion lead by Hierarch Truth comes to Earth, commencing the full scale battle of Earth, Rookie keeps fighting invading Covenant forces in Africa, but Rookie is separated from his squad. Rookie fights Covenant defenses and helps assault Mombasa city, and he keeps fighting Covenant defenses and forces in the outskirts, streets and buildings in fierce skirmishes all over the city with the help of UNSC troops. Eventually, he storms a base, rescuing the Huragok Virgil, and then reunites with his squad. After this, he fights up a highway and helps the squad defend the city centre and then they escape on a Phantom ship with Virgil. Rookie keeps fighting on Earth until they repel the Covenant invasion, then he fights to assault High Charity, crushing the Covenant and ending the war. After the war, Buck and Rookie are made as part of a team with Master Chief John Smith and Jameson Locke and are directed by the Office of Naval Intelligence to investigate Forerunner artifacts. The investigation leads them to Kamchatka, where they fight past Covenant forces, and Chief discovers evidence suggesting his lost A.I. partner, Cortana, to be alive. Chief and Rookie pair up and decide to go AWOL and they escape pursuit from Locke and Buck and make their way to Sanghelios. Coming to Sanghelios and meeting with Harris Evans, Rookie keeps fighting past Covenant defenses, as Rookie fights to help Sangheili and UNSC forces in fighting multiple vicious battles against the Covenant on Sanghelios, with Rookie fighting Covenant forces and defenses in fierce battles and skirmishes. As such, Rookie helps Chief reunite with Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, the leader of Sanghelios, and Rookie helps Arbiter by fighting Covenant forces and driving them back across the planet, as well as fending off Covenant-aligned operative, Samuel Gates. While Chief helps Evans reach a temple, in which they go missing, Rookie helps Blue Sangheili troops and Caroline Palmer assault Vadam Keep, where he reunites with Buck and Locke. Using a tracking device Locke found to locate Chief, Rookie keeps fighting Covenant forces and defenses in the ruins and jungles to assault the temple, where they finds Chief, who was betrayed and locked in his armor by Evans. After Chief is freed, Rookie learns from Chief that Evans and Gates are working together and leading ONI forces to obtain the power of the Prometheans and attempting to enslave and wipe out the Sangheili. He then learns from Catherine Halsey that top ONI commander Margaret Lasky herself is behind the operation and is directing Evans and Gates in their actions, so Rookie and Locke decides to help Chief from then on. While Arbiter and his troops are striking a city, Rookie helps Chief find and storm the ONI base, and they reveal Evans' plans to Arbiter through a communication channel, forcing Evans and Gates to retreat. After that, Rookie helps Chief and Arbiter storm the base of Jul 'Mdama, where they fight and kill 'Mdama and rescue his captive, UNSC scientist and Chief's mentor, Catherine Halsey. He then learns from Halsey that top ONI commander Margaret Lasky herself is behind the operation and is directing Evans and Gates in their actions, causing Rookie to fully abandon ONI. As they leave, however, instead of going with them, Halsey gives Chief a copy of the Cortana A.I. and she remains behind and commits suicide. From then on, Rookie decides to help Arbiter and Chief to protect Sanghelios from Evans and Gates. Rookie fights in fierce battles against the Storm Covenant and ONI forces, fighting in vicious battles and skirmishes in the war. As he keeps fighting to defend Sangheili and UNSC defensive lines and positions, he fights to assault Covenant forces and defenses. After much fierce fighting in many fierce battles, Rookie helps assault Suinion, then fights to defend the city, finally eliminating the Storm Covenant. Afterwards, Rookie fights through the jungle and helps strike the ONI base, where he encounters Evans using a portal to head to Genesis. While Locke, Chief and Arbiter follow Evans to Genesis, Rookie remains behind with Buck and Palmer to defend Sanghelios. Rookie keeps helping the Blue Sangheili defend Sanghelios, defending the world as Chief and Arbiter confront and kill Evans and destroy his ship as they arrive over Sanghelios. Rookie helps recover Chief and Arbiter, then Rookie keeps fighting the civil war until the Blue Sangheili achieve victory and Rookie is sent back home, eventually becoming a commander in the military. Personality and Traits Rookie was always very stoic, quiet and reserved, almost always keeping to himself. As such, he was also somewhat odd and could even be lazy. Despite this, he was a very brave fighter and he was always very helpful and supportive as well, and had a fair sense of justice. Relationships Edward Buck Master Chief John Smith Virgil Jameson Locke Caroline Palmer Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Adventurers Category:Lawful Category:War Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Recurring Category:Fighter Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Homicidal Category:Normal Skilled Category:Rescuers Category:Hunters Category:Destroyers Category:Authority Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Category:Bully Slayers Category:Assassin Category:One Man Army Category:Right Hand Category:Enforcers Category:Serious